


Sepia II

by theswearingkind



Series: Sepia [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking horses is hard work. </p>
<p>Snapshots of what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepia II

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series, Sepia, that presents snapshots of a life that the boys could have had if they'd come off of Brokeback and left together. In other words--no marriage. No kids. No years and years of angst. Each story in the series is just a glimpse into what that life might hold for them. So there's no sustained plot or anything, just stand-alones that, taken together, are about a different life for Jack and Ennis.
> 
> Originally posted to brokebackslash in 2006.

“Goddamn horses.”

Jack looks up, considers Ennis standing before him, drenched in sweat and tanned dark as clay. “There a problem?”

“Hell yes there’s a problem. The goddamn horses the problem.” Ennis scythes the sweat from his face with a spare rag, then unbuttons his long-sleeved overshirt and shrugs it off. Too damn hot for more than his undershirt.

Jack takes a minute to enjoy the view. “Still skittish?”

Ennis nods, distracted by the empty refrigerator. “Don’t we got anythin’ to drink? Beer, or somethin’?”

“Just water from the tap. You try talkin’ to ‘em?”

“The hell kinda question is that? Did I try talkin’ to ‘em—-naw, Jack, I ain’t never been around horses none, didn’t know you was s’posed to talk to ‘em—-why, lemme run right back out an’ give that a try! Fuck yes I talked to ‘em, you dumb shit, talked to ‘em ‘til I was damn near blue in the face.”

Jack doesn’t bite. “You talk to them sweet as you talk to me? Shit, Ennis, you talkin’ pretty like that, can’t think why them horses givin’ you trouble.”

“What you mean, givin’ me trouble? As I recall, one of them horses b’long to you—-she your trouble, Twist.”

“Don’t see them horses givin’ me no fits.”

Ennis snorts. “Don’t see you bustin’ your ass out there with ‘em, neither.”

Jack grins, sudden as summer lightning. “Better not be nobody takin’ issue with your ass but me, Del Mar.”

“Aw, fuck you.” Ennis finishes his glass of water, stares out the dirty window to the post where the horses are tied, nosing each other and flicking their tails at half-imagined flies. “I gotta get back out there,” he says after some time.

“Alright.”

He tugs his plaid workshirt back on, grimacing at the extra fifteen degrees, and pauses at the door. “You try not to work too hard, now.”

“Will do,” Jack replies. Ennis swears at him, lazy fuck, stupid sonuvabitch, get off your ass and do some fuckin work. “That’s real pretty,” Jack says again. “Good thing I ain’t no woman, or I’d kick you outta the house for usin’ that kinda language on a Sunday.”

“Wouldn’t have to kick me,” Ennis says, starting back out to the horses. “If you was a woman, reckon I’d be glad to get gone.”

“That so.” Jack eyeballs him coolly.

“Sure would. Couldn’t deal with you if you was a woman—-you nag me enough now as it is.” 


End file.
